Smooth Skin
by Amaya Kaida
Summary: Blaine didn't expect Kurt to be waiting for him after his shower and Kurt didn't expect the change Blaine made to be so hot. Oneshot.


Author's Note: Okay so this has been sitting on my computer for a little while just waiting to be proof-read and I finally decided to do so and finish it up. Sit back and enjoy! All reviews are loved!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Glee and characters belong to Ryan Murphy.

Smooth Skin

Okay, so this was an interesting turn of events. It is not every day you walk out of the shower-dressed in nothing but a towel-to find your boyfriend sitting back on your bed. Blaine was getting ready for their date night by showering and was on his way to get dressed; however, upon getting out of the shower he found his boyfriend sitting on his bed.

"Kurt? What are you doing here? It can't be seven o'clock yet." Blaine spoke from the doorway.

Kurt looked up to take in the sight of his boyfriend. Blaine was standing there in nothing but a small towel wrapped around his waist, the hem didn't even reach his knees. Water droplets were leaving shining trails down Blaine's torso and disappearing once they reached the towel. Kurt unconsciously licked his lips. _God_, he looked delicious.

Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes raking over his frame and started to shift from foot to foot. "Kurt?"

Kurt brought his eyes back up to a more respectable level on his boyfriend's body. He cleared his throat to speak, "I thought I would surprise you, but it seems that you have managed to surprise me instead."

Blaine blushed, "This wasn't intentional if that is what you're implying. I wasn't expecting you to be sitting on my bed when I got out of the shower. Speaking of, did you move my clothes or are they still over there?"

Kurt looked to the other side of the bed to find Blaine's outfit set out - a simple blue polo, black skinny jeans, and a white bowtie. Kurt looked back at Blaine, "Yes your clothes are still here, though I do prefer you without them."

Blaine smiled as his blush spread across his cheeks and up to his ears. "I'm sure you do."

Kurt rose from the bed and walked towards Blaine, taking in his appearance again. Something seemed off. Kurt slid his eyes up and down Blaine's body trying to pinpoint what seemed off. Looking down it finally occurred to Kurt. Oh, _oh_, Blaine's legs were smooth. There wasn't a bit of hair to be seen. Kurt tilted his head to the side, examining the territory in a new way. Blaine's legs were smooth; this was the only thought circulating through Kurt's brain. They looked _so_ smooth. Before he realized what he was doing, Kurt dropped to his knees in front of Blaine.

Blaine was starting to feel antsy from being under the constant scrutiny of his boyfriend. He really just wanted to get dressed at this point. It wasn't that they hadn't seen each other naked, but the intense staring was still getting to him. Just as Blaine was going to ask Kurt if something was wrong, he saw Kurt drop to his knees in front of him. "K-Kurt?"

Kurt didn't hear his name stuttered from Blaine's lips, he was too focused on getting a better look at his lover's smooth legs. This was certainly new. Kurt reached out to run his fingertips from Blaine's ankle to knee. Blaine's legs were just as smooth as they looked, if not smoother. Growing bolder Kurt rested both hands on their respective legs and began to stroke to silk-like flesh. His concentration was broken at a gasp from above. Looking up Kurt locked gazes with Blaine while continuing to slide his hands over Blaine's legs.

Blaine could barely hold back his gasps and pants as he felt Kurt's fingertips then hands slide over his legs. He was rock hard in seconds, there was a slight ache from growing hard so quickly but Kurt just kept intentionally ignoring his thighs and obvious erection. Blaine couldn't help it, having his boyfriend on his knees in front of him did things to him. Looking down Blaine locked gazes with Kurt; Kurt's eyes were a shocking blue radiating lust and Blaine was sure he was giving a similar look to his boyfriend. Then there was a raking of nails down the back of his knees and Blaine keened, Kurt knew what his nails did to him. Fuck, if he knew that shaving his legs would get this kind of reaction he would have to do some more often. The only reason he did it in the first place was because he was curious if it would keep him cooler in his skinny jeans. Blaine then gasped as his towel was ripped from his hips and exposing his cock to the cool air of the room.

Kurt could feel his cock straining against his jeans. He never knew that freshly shaven legs would be a turn-on, but on Blaine they just worked. Kurt raked his nails down the back of his lover's legs, knowing what Blaine's reaction would be – ah there it was that lovely keening noise. Kurt moaned in response and reached up to tug the towel from Blaine's hips. Once the towel was pooled on the floor Kurt's eyes zeroed in on Blaine's cock. Fuck, Blaine was already hard, his cock curving upwards and jutting out from his body, the head smeared with a bit of pre-come. Kurt licked his lips and reached down to palm himself through his jeans. Flicking his eyes up to meet Blaine's quickly, Kurt leaned forward as if to take his lover's cock into his mouth but instead went to nuzzle at the soft skin of his thighs.

Blaine groaned and reached back to steady himself against the bathroom door frame. He could feel his cock throbbing and Kurt was teasing him. Blaine felt his lover nuzzle his nose and cheek against his thigh. Blaine let out a whine from the back of his throat. "Kurt, please!"

Kurt smirked into the skin of his lover's thigh. He knew he was teasing and he loved every minute of it. Kurt continued to nuzzle into the flesh and began to lay soft kisses here and there. Continuing his ministrations, Kurt then slid his hands up the back of his lover's legs and then higher to grip at his ass. Kurt purred, he love feeling the muscles of Blaine's ass flex against his hands, but what he loved even more was sucking Blaine's cock. Leaving a love bite on the inside of his lover's thigh Kurt moved up and took Blaine's cock in hand; he then leaned forward and licked a wet stripe from base to tip.

Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head as he hissed out his lover's name. "Kurt, fuck." Blaine was gripping the door frame with both hands, his knuckles turning white from the force of his grip. He could feel Kurt's tongue lapping at the underside of his cock and the subtle graze of his teeth around the base. Releasing one hand from the door frame, Blaine reached down to twist his fingers into Kurt's hair. Pulling his boyfriend closer Blaine whimpered, "Please Kurt, please!"

Kurt looked up to see his boyfriend looking down at him. Blaine was wrecked; his pupils blown and a flush covering his cheeks and down his chest. At the urgent pull on his hair Kurt opened his mouth and sucked the tip of Blaine's cock into his mouth. Kurt suckled for a few moments and slid his hands up to rest on Blaine's hips to keep him steady before he sunk down until the tip of Blaine's cock rested against the back of his throat. Kurt could feel the grip on his hair tighten and he moaned and continued to bob his head between Blaine's thighs.

Blaine was having a hard time holding back from fucking Kurt's mouth, seeing him so in control yet submissive was hot. He could feel more than hear his moans working their way from his throat, ranging from high pitched and keening to a deep rolling growl. Blaine tightened the grip he had on Kurt's hair and tugged just a bit more, seeking more contact from that glorious mouth.

Kurt continued sucking on his boyfriend's cock and began to slide his hands up and down along Blaine's thighs. The skin was like silk against his palms. Kurt gripped at Blaine's thighs before swallowing and contracting his throat around Blaine's cock. Kurt knew Blaine loved have the extra tightness and contractions when Kurt blew him. Kurt continued to suck and swallow around his lover's cock, feeling it swell between his lips – Kurt knew Blaine was close.

Blaine was grasping at the door frame with his free hand. Fuck, Kurt's mouth was so hot and ohmygodtightsotight! He could feel Kurt intentionally swallowing around him and rolling his tongue along the underside of his cock. God, nobody's mouth should ever be so sinful, but thank god that Kurt's was. Blaine could feel the heat building in his abdomen. "K-Kurt! I'm c-close!" He managed between gasps and moans.

Kurt only tightened the grip on Blaine's thighs and sucked harder and rolled his tongue faster. He knew what was coming and he craved it. Kurt felt the tensing of Blaine's muscles just before he heard his name echo throughout the room. Blaine was coming down his throat in hot spurts of come, his cock pulsing with each movement. Kurt moaned and swallowed everything that was given.

Blaine had his head tilted back and his jaw was slack as short bursts of air pasted through his lips. God did Kurt know how to use his mouth. Looking back down at his lover Blaine found Kurt to be licking at his lips and sitting back in a daze. Following Kurt's line of vision Blaine noticed him staring at his hairless thighs. Getting an idea Blaine slowly sank down to his knees so that he was level with Kurt. "Come here baby, I know you need to come."

Kurt snapped out of his daze and launched himself at Blaine. He felt like he had been hard for hours when it had only been a short while. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Blaine could feel his lover's tongue rolling against his own and could taste himself lingering on Kurt's tongue. Pulling away from the kiss, Blaine moved to kiss down Kurt's neck and reached down to unbutton his jeans to release Kurt's cock from its confines. Once Kurt's cock was freed from his jeans Blaine pulled away to turn around and present his backside to Kurt's hooded eyes. Looking over his shoulder Blaine spoke lowly, "Use me Kurt, please, let me help."

Kurt's eyes widened a fraction and stumbled to push his jeans and boxers further down his thighs. Blaine was on all fours in front of him, just presenting his ass to him. Kurt could help to admire the view; however he found his gaze sliding down to his lover's smooth thighs, could he…? Kurt moved to kneel behind Blaine and grinded his cock against his lover's ass. Blaine groaned under him at the attention. "Baby, can I-I want to try something." Kurt whispered against Blaine's back.

Blaine turned slightly to acknowledge that Kurt had spoken, "Anything Kurt, anything you need."

Kurt groaned and bit down lightly on the flesh in front of him. Kurt reached for his cock and guided it to slide between his lover's thighs. "Yes," Kurt hissed. The silky smooth skin felt so good against his cock.

Blaine quickly caught onto what Kurt's intention was and moved to tighten his thighs. Blaine could feel every push and pull as Kurt began to fuck Blaine's thighs. If he hadn't come so recently Blaine knew he'd be hard. "Fuck, yes Kurt, yes! Fuck my thighs!" Blaine groaned out.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips tighter and began snapping his hips in earnest. God he was right there, and Blaine was moaning and his thighs were so smooth and tight and yes! Kurt moaned Blaine's name into his back as his hips stuttered and he came, his come splashing against Blaine's thighs and the floor. Kurt rested against Blaine's back as he regained his breath. "Fuck, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled lightly and made to move. Blaine shifted so that he was resting against the door frame with Kurt resting against him in post-orgasmic bliss. He let out a sight of contentment and turned to look at Kurt. "Baby? I don't think we're going to make it for our reservation tonight."

Kurt was slumped against Blaine and turned at his lover's voice. Kurt let out a huff of laughter, "That's alright, we had much more pressing matters to attend to."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really? Pressing matters like how my shaved legs turned you on?"

Kurt could feel a light blush spread across his cheeks. "Well it wasn't like I was expecting you to walk out in a towel dripping wet with your legs shaved smooth. God it was hot Blaine."

Blaine smirked, "It's alright, maybe I should take the time to shave them more often?" He felt Kurt nod against his shoulder. "Yes please."

Blaine just smiled and filed the information away for later. "Alright babe, anything you want."

Kurt smiled back. "Well I could really use a shower, and I'm sure you could too, even though you just took one."

Blaine laughed. "Alright, a shower it is."


End file.
